


a purr-fect addition

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: It's cute, he supposes, with big eyes and a sweet little mew as Jaskier puts his fingers between the bars of the cage and pets it gently. It's cute, but it doesn'tfeelright. Doesn't feel like The One.orGeralt and Jaskier go kitten shopping
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	a purr-fect addition

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for soft geraskier prompts a while ago and max @stonedgeralt suggested geralt and jaskier adopting a cat together and i was v soft for it ;u;

"What about this one?" 

Geralt looks over to the cage Jaskier is now in front of, bent over at the waist and cooing at the cat inside it. 

It's cute, he supposes, with big eyes and a sweet little mew as Jaskier puts his fingers between the bars of the cage and pets it gently. It's cute, but it doesn't  _ feel  _ right. Doesn't feel like The One. 

So far, none of them have. Geralt's starting to think maybe it's just him, and that he's not a cat person—or at least not a person that cats like enough to click with him on a spiritual level or whatever—and that Jaskier should just go ahead and take whichever one he likes. He's liked the last four cats he's seen, though, so maybe just this most recent one. 

But they're supposed to be choosing  _ together,  _ because they're dating now and that's what couples do. Or so Jaskier insisted when he dragged Geralt here to look at adopting a rescue. 

He gives a noncommittal hum, the same as he's done with all the rest of the cats. Jaskier just gives him an understanding grin and moves on, and Geralt follows. There's still maybe ten more cages with rescues in them, but Geralt is losing hope. 

He stops at one as Jaskier bounces ahead, looking in on the cage's occupant. It's a kitten with dark fur and half its right ear missing. It looks back at Geralt with one blue eye, the other closed—missing, most likely, and something about that makes his heart ache. 

"You've seen some shit, huh," he murmurs softly, and he holds a hand out against the cage door. 

The kitten watches him warily for a moment before tottering forward on three legs, coming to sniff at his fingers. Deciding he must not be too terrible, the kitten presses its face against the cage door and rubs against his fingers, and Geralt feels his heart melt. 

He feels Jaskier by his side, his warmth pressing up against him. "Did you find the one?" he asks softly, and Geralt turns to see his blue eyes twinkling, a smile on his lips. 

"Maybe," he shrugs, almost embarrassed. 

Jaskier just laughs, and then he turns to look at the kitten. His blue eyes soften further, and he offers up his own hand for sniff inspection. The kitten treats him to the same wary one-eyed gaze before deciding it likes the attention. 

"Oh, it's precious," Jaskier coos, and Geralt has to agree. 

The shelter volunteer comes to check on them then, and she smiles when she sees them at the cage. "Did we decide on one, gentlemen?" she asks, and Jaskier beams at her. 

"I think we did!" 

  
  


Later, after all the paperwork is done and they're back in their little apartment, Geralt is lying on the couch with the kitten curled up on his chest, and Jaskier is on the floor beside him strumming a gentle rhythm out on his guitar. 

"I can't believe I let you name her Roach," Jaskier says suddenly, and Geralt looks over to see him smiling up at the little ball of fur. He reaches up a hand and she lets his fingers scritch under her chin, mewling happily. 

"It was the first thing that came to mind," Geralt defends, self-conscious. So he's not good at naming animals, sue him. 

"It's charming," Jaskier says quickly. "In its own way." 

"Well, what would  _ you  _ have named her?" 

Jaskier purses his lips, trying to hide a grin. "Not Roach, that's for sure." 

"That's not an answer." 

Jaskier just laughs, and Geralt pretends to pout until Jaskier leans forward to kiss him, and then he can't hold back his own smile. 

Roach mewls again, butting her head against his chin, and Geralt pulls away to pet her some more as Jaskier coos at her again. 

"Welcome to the family, Roach," Jaskier says softly, and Geralt feels warmth fill his chest, the kind that's always present when he looks at Jaskier's bright eyes and big grin. 

_ Love,  _ he thinks. 

It's nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) // [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
